Don Karnage
Don Karnage is the main antagonist of the 1990 Disney cartoon series Talespin. He is the leader of a bandit group called the Air Pirates, serving as the arch-nemesis of Baloo. He was voiced by Jim Cummings. Appearance Don Karnage is an anthropomorphic red wolf who leads the Air Pirates and flies a huge air craft carrier that houses many fighter planes called the Iron Vulture. He speaks with an accent that happens to be a blend of Spanish, Italian and French. Personality Don Karnage is a very skilled pilot and happens to be sly, ruthless, manipulative, and cunning in nature, as he comes up with plans to rob Cape Suzette of its riches and resources. He can also be quite demanding and frustrated toward his men whenever they do something wrong or foolish. However, he can be quite honorable, as shown when he saved Baloo's life instead of killing him due to a truce they made after getting themselves glued together by accident. Role Being the leader of the Air Pirates, Don Karnage's main goal is to plunder the city of Cape Suzette of its resources. However, he and his forces underestimate the extremely talented piloting skills of the protagonist, the bear pilot Baloo, which has lead to many defeats, much to Karnage's anger. Baloo is his arch nemesis on Talespin. He would often resort to losing his temper whenever thing go bad, even for the slightest reasons. Most of Don Karnage's schemes involve taking over Cape Suzette. In the "Plunder and Lightning" story arc, he steals a valuable gem that generates electricity, and he exploits the gem's power to power a weapon that causes so much damage to many buildings around Cape Suzette. Another time was in the episode "From Here to Machinery", when he learns that Shere Khan is replacing all pilots with robots called the Auto Aviators (created by Professor Torque), and upon learning that the robot never deviate from their programming, he intend to exploit this to put his skills of air piracy to good use. Another time was in the episode "On a Wing and a Bear", when he briefly formed a deal with Shere Khan to create an oil shortage so that Khan can extort higher prices to the public. Another was in "A Bad Reflection on You", where he exploits the usage of mirrors to stage disappearances of pilots (including Khan's very own pilots) during their travel through a dangerous air route called the Master Run. Gallery 25948116_karnage_large.png clipkarn4.gif Don Karnage.png Don_Karnage_and_Baloo.jpg|Don Karnage holding Baloo at swordpoint DonKarnage1.jpg|Don Karnage leading his Air Pirates karnage03.jpg|Don Karnage's evil smile karnage-gallery-04.jpg|Don Karnage leading an attack Category:Pirates Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Male Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Greedy Category:Incompetent Category:Archenemy Category:Fighter Category:Honorable Category:Affably Evil Category:Big Bads Category:The Heavy Category:Stalkers Category:Blackmailers Category:Egotist Category:Power Hungry Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mongers Category:Conspirators Category:Leader Category:Nemesis Category:Opportunists Category:Businessmen Category:Comedy Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Predator Category:Cheater Category:Hypocrites Category:Vengeful Category:Warlords Category:Arrogant Category:Barbarian Category:Kidnapper Category:Military Category:Destroyers Category:Abusers Category:Terrorists Category:Gaolers Category:Misanthropes Category:Rivals Category:Karma Houdini Category:Criminals Category:Xenophobes Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:On & Off Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Evil Creator Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Crime Lord Category:Deal Makers Category:Inconclusive Category:The Jungle Book Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Anarchist Category:Donald Duck Villains